


Palaven's Finest

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Sexual Content, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Campbell's been looking for the turian who saved her life, the night they took Earth back. She's drawn a blank, until she walks into a bombed out dive bar and finds someone who can help her make sense of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Palaven's Finest: Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> A minifill (ch.1) followed by a fill for the meme (ch.2).  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A minifill for the kink meme: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44296603#t44296603
> 
> -Hot Turian Singles  
> www.palavensfinest.tur  
> meet chat calibrate with hot turians spurs crests  
> 

Palaven's Finest: Missed Connections

-Drinks on us (w4t)

I don't know if this is the right place to post this but here goes anyway.

I don't expect you remember me, but I think you saved my life. We were a couple of klicks east of the big clock tower. We had cannibals pinning us down and husks crawling up our ass. Ammo was low and our squad was down to just five. My best friend... I still can't talk about it. I don't think we'd have lasted much longer.

Suddenly there you were, you and your men, just across the street. I could tell you were the leader from the way you held yourself. Your men seemed to know what to do without you even telling them. You rained down hell. Every bullet seemed to take down a target. I watched the head of the husk right in front of me explode, and I swear I saw you smiling at me as you lifted your eye from the scope.

You made me believe again, just when I was ready to give up. Then you were gone. We fought like hell. We nearly died. But we didn't. Anyway. I wanted to say thanks. If you made it too, Private First Class Sarah Campbell is buying you a drink.

And if you didn't, well I heard this old Turian saying. When you get there... Bethany'll be waiting. She'll see you right. Tell her... I miss her.


	2. Palaven's Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44312219#t44312219
> 
> -Female Human / Male Turian - We lived sex  
> Okay, first of all, scroll up and read the minifill under Hot Turian Singles. Take your time, I'll wait.
> 
> You back? Great. What I'm looking for is for the Turian NCO in question to have lived through the Reaper War, and somehow actually sees the post. And figures "what the hell" and actually meets PFC Campbell for that drink. They hit it off, one things leads to another . . .
> 
> And there is Sex. Crazy, life-affirming, "how the fuck did we live through that" sex. Furniture-breaking, ruining-each-other-for-anyone-else fucking. Epic banging the likes of which have never before seen in recorded history!
> 
> A!A of the original fill, if you'd like to do the honors, that would be the best thing ever. If someone else wants to take a go at the general er. . . thrust of the prompt, awesome.
> 
> Just that fill hit me right in the heart and I have a mighty need for smut to set it right.  
> 

"I'm looking to buy a guy a drink," announced Sarah. Although the dive bar was nearly empty, the big corner table was crowded with off-duty turians. The chatter and laughter that had filled the ersatz space died down. Sarah scanned the upturned faces in front of her, looking for one in particular. One turian looked much like another to her. Only their facial markings distinguished them as far as she was concerned. Except for their women. She could spot them, at least. "No offense," she added, in the lone female's direction.

"None taken," replied the female, her mellifluous harmonic voice loud in the silence. "I prefer asari anyway. Bigger tits."

Private First Class Sarah Campbell knew a challenge when she heard one. She unzipped her uniform jacket and shrugged out of it in a swift, elegant motion to reveal her plain white tank-top. Then she clenched her fists and bent her elbows slightly, thrusting her average-sized chest proudly ahead of her. "But smaller balls," she said, staring down at the female.

There was a moment's silence. The female's gaze flickered away from Sarah's eyes to take in her chest. Then the table erupted in a chorus of deep, throaty growling that rose steadily in volume. It was like being dropped in the middle of a pride of quarrelsome lions. The crowd of males started thumping the table with their fists, their attention on their female colleague. Sarah was just about ready to flee, when the female threw up her hands in a very human gesture of exasperation, and turned her attention back to her neighbour.

Conversation started again, the turians seeming to pick up from where they had been interrupted. At Sarah's end of the table one of them shifted sideways to indicate an empty chair next to him. She sat down gratefully, hanging her uniform jacket over the back of it. Someone else cracked open a bottle from the cooler in the middle of the table and pushed it in her direction. She took it and nodded her thanks. "You made them laugh," said the one who had offered her the chair.

He was also checking out her boobs. "Up here, big guy," she said, clinking her bottle against the one he held in his three-fingered claw. 

He laughed, a booming, uninhibited noise. "Sorry," he said. "We don't have those." His voice was a string quartet, its cadence and pitch twanging with mirth. She took a pull from the bottle. It was cold, and alcoholic, and didn't taste of ass.

What Sarah had taken to be the low hum of passing aircraft she now realised was the low-frequency content of turian chatter, merging together into a drone that she could feel down to her toes. Occasional trickles of dust fell from the ceiling when they got particularly raucous. "Campbell," she said, sticking out a hand. "PFC..."

"Sarah Campbell," he finished for her. "We know who you are." His gesture took in the table of his comrades. "We were wondering when you'd show up."

Sarah must have looked taken aback, because he chuckled again. She could feel his chortling as a buzz in her belly. He took her hand, finally, his claw wrapping carefully around her fingers. She'd never actually touched a turian before. His palm was warmer and softer than she expected from his bony exterior. "Felix Furius," he said. "Also known as PiercingMod27."

"You're on the site," she said, understanding dawning. She drank from her bottle to cover up her embarrassment. She had known it might be difficult to find one turian among the thousands that were stranded on Earth. But she hadn't expected to become a kind of minor celebrity. It explained the various reactions she had gotten over the past few weeks, as she tracked down the various bombed out, half-collapsed basements that turians seemed to favour for their impromptu drinking establishments. She'd endured a lot of blank stares. Some outright hostility. And a lot of 'never heard of him, now piss off'. This was the first warm welcome she'd received.

“A lot of us are,” he confirmed. “We keep in touch.”

She looked at Felix's facial markings. Dark red flashes and black curls conspired to make his face look narrower than it really was in the poor light of the bar. "Then you know I'm looking for someone," she began. "He had white, maybe silver markings, a sort of flechette pattern, and..."

"We know who you mean," Felix replied, cutting her off gently. Sarah's heart was in her mouth.

"Is he here?" she asked, leaning forward eagerly. She wanted to meet him. She didn't think she could face him. "I mean, did he make it?"

“You're asking the wrong questions,” said Felix, quietly, his voice deeper, ruminative. He toyed with his drink. “There's none of us who would have done any different from him. Including you.”

“I owe him,” said Sarah. Suddenly the label on her bottle needed picking at. She couldn't meet Felix's eyes.

Felix sat forward and set his bottle down on the table firmly. Heads turned. “I remember this one time,” he began, his voice raised slightly to address everyone. “I was stuck up a tree.”

The growls and subsonic thrum of appreciation started, much as it had when she had arrived. Bottles clinked together in salute. Sarah felt her face get warm. It was like her blood was being shaken up to the surface of her skin.

“This dumb Brute was shaking the trunk like a varren who caught a pyjack, trying to get me out,” Felix continued. “I was holding on for dear life, up in the branches, getting whipped back and forth. The tree was creaking and groaning, it was going to come out by the roots. And right in front of my face, there's this nest, and a little bird pokes its head out.”

Felix paused to wet his tongue. “The Brute's shaking the tree so fast the leaves are flying off. My ass is rubbing the bark off my little perch. I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. And this tiny bird, no bigger than my claw, decides that _I'm_ the bad guy.”

But he doesn't go for the eyes, like any decent bird. No, he plays dirty. He flies down and jumps inside my cowl and starts to peck at my neck seal.”

Felix stopped for a moment to survey his audience, catching Sarah's eye. “Now, this would have been fine,” he continued, conspiratorially. “Except I'm ticklish.” Growls modulated into deep, throaty chuckles. “And this bird knows it. I have to let go with one hand to fight it off. But the damn thing is persistent. Finally, I grab at it with both hands.”

And I fall headfirst out of the tree.”

Sarah was unable to stop herself from grinning like an idiot under Felix's gaze. “Shit,” she said, stifling a laugh.

“My fall's not so far, because I land on the dead body of the Brute. Its head exploded. I hadn't even noticed the tree stop shaking. It's a beautiful day, I can see for hundreds of meters, there isn't a soul around this one lonely tree. No idea what happened.” Felix sighed and drank from his bottle.

One of the other turians cleared his throat and spoke up. “It probably died of laughter.”

“So shall it be written in the histories of the third platoon of the first company,” replied Felix, raising his drink, “that Corporal Felix Furius survived one-on-one with a Brute by his wit alone!”

“Wouldn't call it wit, exactly,” said the female.

“We should recruit that bird,” added another male. “It's probably tougher than Felix.”

“Aren't we all?” shot back the female.

The group dissolved into rumbles of laughter and there was much appreciative nodding of heads and drinking. Sarah felt her giggles sounded ridiculously high-pitched by comparison. Chit-chat resumed. Felix looked at her, a toothy smile on his face, his mandibles flaring in and out slowly. He inclined his head gently towards the group.

Sarah felt her face burning and her heart pounding. She understood what Felix wanted her to do. She was supposed to honor the memory of the turian that saved her life by telling the story as she knew it. Whether he was dead or alive didn't matter. He knew what he had done. She had to do her part, make sure he was appreciated, remembered. Wanting to meet him was a selfish kind of fantasy.

Looking down at the table, she cleared her throat as loudly as she could. Holding her bottle high, she launched into the story before she had a chance to chicken out. The hum of turian recognition grew steadily as her confidence did, her fits and starts fading into a smoother dialogue, the words pouring out of her in a torrent of eloquence she had no idea she was capable of.

“... and so shall it be written in the histories of the guardians of the door, of the crew of the Normandy, that Private First Class Sarah Campbell lived to kick ass!” she roared.

She blinked. Her vision was blurry. She was standing. A table full of turians was staring at her. Her chest ached. She felt hot from her toes to her crown.

“I'll drink to that,” said Felix, raising his bottle in the air. The rush of heat that Sarah felt divided and broke into smaller waves as the rest of the turians took up the refrain and started to vocalise their appreciation in the human frequency range. They began to converse amongst themselves again.

Sarah sat down in a hurry. She wasn't sure her legs would hold her much longer. Six months guarding a door hadn't prepared her for the aftermath of one night of hell. She was starting to understand something about all the war stories she'd read as a kid. People died. But usually someone lived to tell the tale, too, and that was the way to make the burden of the dead easier to carry.

Felix put a hand on her shoulder and offered her another bottle from the cooler. “Normandy crew, eh?” he asked her.

“Luckiest damn pair of grunts to ever pull guard duty,” she replied. His hand was heavy and hot on her back. She relaxed back into her chair but he didn't move his arm. “Gallivanting around the galaxy while Earth burned.” The tears came, then, for Bethany, and she hid her eyes behind her hand.

“Let's get some air,” Felix suggested. Sarah didn't resist as he rose to his feet and coaxed her up. He was solid and strong, a good foot taller than her. She grabbed her jacket from the chair but didn't want to put it on, not while his arm lay so comfortably around her shoulders.

It seemed the natural thing to do for her to slip her arm around his waist as they stepped into the cool night air. “There's a good view from up there,” he said, pointing out a four-story building whose front had collapsed, but was otherwise relatively sound-looking.

They picked their way around the rubble that still lined the streets and started up the stairwell. The building was taller than most in this residential corner of the city. “What was it, before?” asked Sarah.

“Hell if I know,” replied Felix. “Ah. Here we are,” he said. The stairwell ended in a door, miraculously intact. He ushered her through it with a flourish. Sarah always had been a sucker for a gallant gentleman.

Lit only by the moon, the roof was distinguished from the general state of devastation by the care that it had recently been shown. It had been swept free of dust and rubble. A few unbroken chairs had been gathered up and set around a few empty crates. Even an old sofa had been rescued. It had pride of place not far from the edge. Felix led her over to it. “We sit up here sometimes,” he said. “You can see Alexandra Palace on a good day,” he oriented her gently, one hand on her back, the other arm stretched out over her shoulder for her to sight along. “What's left of it.”

London was sparsely lit, great swathes of blackness dominating the areas towards the center. Here and there were clumps of floodlights that signified refugee centers or operating bases. A faint glimmer came from the suburbs that had been less badly hit, local power sources compensating for the general outage.

The devastation was broad, but the little signs of life, collectively so numerous, gave Sarah hope. She shivered a little at Felix's touch. She could feel his breath on her ear, and something else, a low vibration that made her skin tingle. Her nipples hardened through her thin white tank top. Goddamn. She turned around to find him half-crouched, his head level with hers. “Felix...” she began.

His eyes had dropped to her chest. She put a hand under his chin and pushed up a little. “Sorry,” he said. “Is that... normal?” he asked, his eyes flickering down for a moment. Even his embarrassment was making her shiver.

“Didn't they teach you anything about humans?” Sarah asked.

He hummed a little before answering. “Just the basics. Military hierarchy, tactics. Ten different ways to kill 'em with your bare claws.” He seemed to be grinning. She was pretty sure that was a smile. There was some serious mandible action going on. “Nothing about these.”

Sarah was through guarding the damn door. It was time to step through and find out what was on the other side. She took his hand by the wrist and brought it to her breast. She heard him inhale sharply. He spread his claws against her, cupping the breast delicately. Her stiff nipple brushed his palm and her breath caught.

He was looking right at her as he began to knead gently, the tips of his claws digging lightly into her side and just beneath her collarbone. Sarah reached for his other hand and he let her guide it to her side, wrapping two digits behind her so that his thumb rested on her other nipple. “Oh hell, yeah,” she said softly, as he started to tease her nipples. His hands were huge compared to a human's, but he had such a delicate touch. “You're a natural.”

Sarah was aware of a rising thrum as Felix explored her breasts. She felt her skin tighten and her body flush with desire. “Are you all like this?” he whispered as he cupped and squeezed. “So soft...”

Sarah tilted her head back, luxuriating in the attention he was paying to her, thrusting her breasts harder towards him. “If you like that,” she said, taking his hands by the wrists again, “try this.” She guided his hands to the curves of her ass. Muscled and toned from hours on guard duty, it was still a lot softer than the turian's proverbial rear end. He latched on, filling his palms with her cheeks. 

“Spirits,” he said, a quaver in his voice that she hadn't picked up on before. Sarah stood on tiptoes and put her arms around his neck, pulling herself up. He took her full weight in his hands and lifted her higher, perching her ass on the arm of the ratty old sofa.

He leaned forward as she pulled his neck in, bringing his body close to hers. Just before their heads collided she dodged sideways and dipped down into his wide cowl. She found the edge of his uniform's neck seal and pressed her lips to the smooth, warm surface of the skin just there.

Felix froze. She felt his mandibles fluttering frantically at her hair. She parted her lips and let her teeth graze his keratinous hide. His hands flew up and his claws locked around her biceps. His arms trembled with self-control as he eased her away gently but inexorably. “Little bird,” he growled into her grinning face, her neck still straining forward. “Stop that.”

“Make me,” Sarah replied. She lifted her legs to lock her ankles behind his back and started to pull herself closer in to him again. She started to squeeze his narrow waist with her thighs. She could feel the subsonic vibrations emanating from his core right through her body. He must be audible to other turians for miles around.

“Clothes,” he said, an urgency in his voice. “Off. Now.”

Sarah hadn't tried it with a turian before. She'd heard stories, though, and had cast a curious eye over the ones that had passed her station. That Vakarian was a good guy, and kind of a hunk, although she could never tell what was armor and what was turian. And if the rumors were true, they were as susceptible to human charms as any other species. Her Commander could speak to that.

She unwrapped her legs from him and took her weight back on her feet. He released her arms as she started to undo her pants, then realised her boots had better come off first. Felix was shedding his armor with some haste. Huh. They really were skinny under all that plate. Angular and lithe and powerful-looking. Sarah had her pants off and was flipping her tank top over her head. Felix was stripping off his undersuit. She caught sight of his naked chest, pliant keratinous hide with defined ridges, a narrow carrot shape to his torso.

Finally they were both naked on the moonlit roof. Sarah ran his hands over his front, probing with her fingers. “We're tough,” he said. “We need it rougher.”

“I can manage that,” she said. She slapped forward with the heels of her palms into his midriff. He took a quarter step back. “How's that?”

“Don't stop now you've started,” he said. Sarah grabbed his shoulders and launched herself into him, wrapping his narrow waist in her thighs again. He staggered back a pace but held. This time with neither armor nor pants between them, she felt the warmth of his hide against her skin, the smoothness of it. She pulled herself close, let her breasts crush against his chest, the vee of his waist push intriguingly at her pelvis. 

“So,” she said, her face a whisker from his red and black markings, hot snorts of breath coming through his nose. “Do turians kiss?”

“You know damn well we don't,” replied Felix. “We bite.” She took in his array of needle-like teeth and tried to decide if he was joking. He lowered his head slowly to her shoulder. She shuddered as he grazed her collarbone with the points of his teeth, pressing just hard enough to make her afraid he might pierce the skin. She tilted her head back and to the side to give him greater access even as she tightened her grip on him. He scratched his way up her neck and went for her earlobe, which drove her crazy.

“Shit,” she cried, as he gently worried the soft flesh. “Shit!”

“Mmm,” he said. “See, little bird? It works both ways.”

“Call me that again,” Sarah threatened. She put one hand on the back of his head and her other fist inside her elbow. Using his head as a lever she pushed his neck back with her forearm. She went for the fluttering fronds of his mandibles, licking up their length, sucking their ends between her lips. His claws tightened on her shoulders as he tried to pry her off. Perhaps unwilling to break her skin, he shifted his grip to her sides, and began to work at her nipples with his thumbs.

Sarah began to bounce up and down as his rough handling of her nipples skirted the border between pleasure and pain. She felt a hot presence between her legs. She broke off and looked down to see his wet pink member, vertical, quivering in the small triangular space left between her crotch and his belly. “Condom?” she asked.

“In my gear,” he said. “Put you down for a second?” he asked, a pained expression on his face.

Sarah shivered in the chill of the night as she dismounted from his waist and let him go. “Wait,” she said. “Let me get a look at that thing.” She grazed a finger delicately along the length of his erect cock and he gasped. She probed the around the base of it, where the slickness gave way to leathery wrinkles. She'd seen turians in porno before, but the feel of it, the heat, were still unexpected. She slid her hand around the base and Felix stood very still.

“That's...” he said carefully as she adjusted her grip to feel at the crack between his legs. “Oh, spirits, that's fantastic,” he moaned as her finger traced along the crease behind his dick. His knees twitched. “Stop,” he warned, his chest heaving. “You better stop.”

Sarah looked up at the tall turian, rendered helpless by the lightest touch of her encircling thumb, her questing finger, and smirked. She loosened her grip, but lowered her head to the engorged head of his member. She planted a chaste kiss on the tip, then engulfed it in her mouth, letting her lips close just below the flange.

Felix was very still. Sarah wasn't sure if he was breathing. She let her tongue press against the head of his cock, and sucked gently, letting a few extra millimeters of his shaft slide into her mouth. His claws scrabbled at her head but there was no strength behind them. Sarah felt rather than heard his keening. She was starting to recognise that her hot flushes and tingling skin were triggered by his subsonic cries. The rush of blood to her head made her want more. She redoubled her efforts, took as much of him in her mouth as she could manage, and was rewarded by an increase in that tingling sensation that spread all the way to her toes.

“Corporal!” came a booming call from the street below. Sarah froze, her mouth full of turian dick. Felix gasped for breath and his inaudible, but quite tangible thrumming ceased.

“Yes, Sergeant?” he called back over the ruined edge of the building. Oh crap, why had she decided to give a guy an open-air blowjob four storeys up with the moon behind them? Sarah felt the vibration in his dick as he spoke. She let it slip out of her mouth to bob in the cool air. Felix stifled a gasp as his cock sprang free.

“The Lieutenant sends her regards and reminds you that you are on duty at oh-six-hundred,” the turian on the ground shouted. “She says not to fall out of any trees between now and then.”

“Yes, Sergeant!” Felix boomed back.

Sarah sat back, her butt on the cold lead of the roof. “That was your Lieutenant?” she hissed up at him. “Who I showed my tits to?”

“If you were embarrassed by that, you'd better not look down just yet,” said Felix. Sarah couldn't help herself. They were in the process of turning away, except for the Lieutenant, whose eye caught the reflected moonlight, but the whole of his squad had clearly had an eyeful of her with her mouth full of turian dick. The female turian nodded very slightly at her before turning to follow her men.

“Embarrassed?” said Sarah, raising her voice slightly, hoping it would carry to the ground. “If I'd known she was an officer I would have taken my shirt off too!” She stood again, proudly naked, nipples stiff in the night air. “Now how about that condom, soldier?”

Felix flexed his mandibles at her. “Were you always this bossy? Or was it the near-death experience?” He jumped to it quickly enough, however. Soon he was rubbered up and ready. Sarah took a moment to look him up and down. How could she not have noticed what utter studs turians were before? They looked so lean and mean, so dangerous. She ran a curious hand down his side, and felt rather than heard him rumble in pleasure.

“You waiting for permission?” Sarah asked. He had gone very still.

“Just thinking about luck,” he replied. He closed the gap between them and wrapped her in his long arms, his claws curving around her sides. His inescapable heat spread across her body. His cock pressed up against her. Sarah moaned softly as he squeezed her. If she died right now it would be without regrets.

“Carpe diem,” she said. “It means, 'fuck me already'.”

“I thought that was Semper fi,” he teased, lifting her feet off the ground. She settled her thighs in the comfortable spot around his waist. 

“Asshole,” she told him, her forehead nuzzling against his.

“Maybe later,” he rumbled. “If you beg.” He used one hand to guide his dick to her entrance. With the rubber and her juices flowing, he encountered the barest resistance as the head popped in. Sarah twitched and pulled at his shoulders. The feeling was electric. She fought the urge just to sit her ass down on him as quickly as possible. She wanted to savor the first time he was inside her.

She shifted, and he strained, and she engulfed him a scant centimeter at a time, packing herself full of his hardness. She could feel structure to his dick, ridges and nodules beneath the slick exterior that she had seen. Oh shit, this was going to work. This was going to work really well. With the slightest twitch of her hips, she could make a particularly well placed knot press up against that spot inside her that made her feel cross-eyed, like a nail of pleasure being driven into her forehead.

Felix was vibrating gently, his eyes closed. Her full weight perched on his solidly braced hips didn't seem to trouble him. But something did. “You...” he whispered. “Your...”

“I know,” said Sarah. She was tight. Six months guarding a door. It wasn't a difficult assignment. Of course she and Bethany had done a butt-load of kegels while standing around. They'd had a competition going. Pencils had been easy, by the end. Bethany had won with a skinny little paintbrush she'd found. She'd lorded it over Sarah all day long, gesticulating with the brush to win every argument.

Sarah snapped back to the present before she got too caught up. She had a turian dick to squeeze. She worked her pelvic floor. Felix's eyes shot open and his head lifted up. His eyes rolled from side to side. Sarah began timing gentle rhythmic contractions with a small bounce of her thighs against him.

Felix made an incoherent noise that came from the back of his throat. He bared his teeth and lowered them to her shoulder. He pressed hard enough to hurt, but not to break the skin. He tried to use his arms to control her movements, to slow her down, but Sarah was having none of it. Each time he tightened his grip, she showed him what her highly trained vaginal muscles could do, and his arms seemed to lose their strength. Every time she squeezed, stars floated in her vision as his well-placed ridge compressed her inner wall in just the right place.

He was growing more and more agitated. He couldn't decide if he wanted to hold her tight and bite her, or tear her off him. Sarah was in complete control and he seemed frustrated. “I want my ass in the air,” she told him. “I want you to fuck me!”

Felix didn't need telling twice. He shuffled them over to the ratty sofa and took her by the arms. He let her down slowly. Sarah brought her legs up around him. The change of angle made his dick press even harder against her insides and she felt weak. Then he pressed in after her on the sofa, and began to thrust.

His first thrust, with one foot on the ground, moved the sofa a couple of inches. He drove himself inside her fully. Sarah gasped with excitement. He settled into a slow, teasing rhythm. With Felix controlling the pace, but Sarah the resistance, neither of them was in charge. 

If he sped up, she loosened up to cool him off, and if he slowed, she tightened to encourage him. But if she squeezed too hard, he stopped and worked her earlobe with his pointy teeth until she shivered and moaned and lost control.

They kept each other in check for long minutes, the tempo rising gradually, their movements becoming more abrupt as they fought and fucked. Sarah's ass was slick with her own juices and red with heat. Felix snorted and groaned every time he sank his dick home inside her. 

Holy shit, thought Sarah. If only Beth could see me now. Felix rose above her, six and a half feet of wiry power, pounding her as fast as she would let him, concentration and desperation making his jaw open and close, his teeth snap at her. And with every thrust, his ridged member sent waves of dizziness coursing through her, tingling under her bellybutton, tightness at the vee of her neck, that delicious spear of pleasure between her eyes. She quivered and shuddered and moaned, her head twitching sideways. It's too much, Beth, it's too much!

Sarah's vagina clamped down hard. She bucked her hips up to let Felix slide even deeper into her. He began to jerk and pump inside her, she could feel waves of pressure ride the length of his dick, and then her vagina started to follow, spasming around him, milking him. Her vision dissolved into tunnels lined with shooting flecks of light. She let out a high pitched keening as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, drawing blood while her orgasm shuddered through her. The pain mingled with the pleasure, igniting it, redoubling the intensity of sensation. 

His hips rode her to the end, the stroke of his pistoning thighs shortening until he was just heaving at her, his hips tight against her ass. His cock continued to pulse within her, the pressure of the nodules and knots and ridges packed tight against her walls bringing her to a new level of fullness, compressing the spongy mass just there that made her see stars. “Wha... what's going on?” Sarah asked, breathless, shivering, on the verge of sliding into another climax. “Are you done?”

Felix whimpered as he withdrew his teeth from her shoulder. She saw red on their tips. “Can't stop,” he said, a low rumble coming from his chest as he strained to get the words out. “Old reflex. Like your dogs. Too much. Too tight!”

His words resonated in her skull, driving the stars in her vision to cascade again. Her vagina spasmed powerfully again around his swollen member. They both groaned and struggled as the intensity of the compressions drew their pleasure around the tight cord of pain that joined them at the crotch. “Stop,” he begged. “Stop!”

Sarah whimpered and moaned as her second orgasm made her muscles tighten and curl. She pulled Felix down on top of her, held the back of his head steady. Eventually the waves of feeling receded and she tried to consciously relax everything that she could. She could no longer feel him throbbing inside her, but he still filled her beyond her capacity to think straight. “Is this normal?” she asked him, collecting herself. “Did we do something wrong?”

Felix pulled his face away from her to look her in the eye. He looked like he was in some discomfort. “No!” he said vehemently. “And no.” He looked away, his mandibles working. “It's... was... a mating strategy.” He seemed embarrassed. “I've only ever seen it in porn,” he confessed. “And that's all just pretend. I never...” He struggled to find the words. “It's a fantasy for most men.”

Sarah had seen nature films. She had some idea of what was going on. “For you?” she asked. “Is it a fantasy for you?”

Felix's slow nod was accompanied by a subsonic rumble of approval that made Sarah sweat. Her vaginal muscles tried to tighten involuntarily around his massively swollen cock and he cried out. She tried a deliberate, gentle squeeze and drew another involuntary groan from him. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. “You don't know when to quit,” he said. “Why won't you quit?”

Sarah's response was to slowly turn her head to one side to reveal her bloody shoulder. And to buck her hips gently. She narrowed her eyes and squeezed down with her pelvic floor, harder, for longer. Stars exploded in her vision again. Felix tensed all over, bringing his forehead down to touch her temple. He kept his jaw firmly shut. His claws locked tightly around her wrists, hurting her, but she didn't care. He shook from head to toe, rumbling and growling as she teased the intense sensations out of him.

“Because I got to live,” she whispered, dizzy with desire. “And I got to have _you_.”


End file.
